


Silver Arrows

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Group chat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: During summer break, Toto wants to keep tabs on his drivers so he creates the Silver Arrows Group Chat.





	Silver Arrows

Susie sighed as she stood in the kitchen, bouncing Jack. She could have killed Toto for this. Her and Jack had been settled on the sofa, enjoying the summer afternoon when her phone started to buzz, constantly. She’d been added to the Mercedes group chat. Thankfully, the other members were her husband, Lewis, Valtteri, Emilia and Niki. Part of Susie assumed it wouldn’t be a very lively group chat, given Lewis’s reluctance to talk to people from the sport during summer shut down, Valtteri’s quietness and Niki’s ability to work his phone. However, she was to be proved wrong.

The Scot was relaxing in the bath one evening when her phone light up. She groaned when she saw it was from the ‘Silver Arrow’ group chat.

_Toto sent a photo to Silver Arrows._

__

Toto: Look how cute my little boy is!!!

Susie smiled when she saw a photo of her son filling the screen. They’d taken him swimming the other day and he’d loved it.

Lewis: Awww! He’s precious! Not quite as precious as Roscoe though!

Valtteri: He might be the next Olympic swimmer.

Emilia: Does he need a teacher??

Niki: Toto, what the hell is this thing I’ve been added too?

Susie: Emilia you and I should definitely take him swimming next time we’re at the same race. He’d love it. He loves the water!

Emilia: Sounds brilliant!

Susie chuckled to herself. Trust Toto to send the first non-related Mercedes photo. Everyone knew how much he was relishing having another son but she didn’t realise just how many photos he would send over the summer break.

*

Toto was pushing Jack’s pram around the lake near their Swiss home. The boy had been rather restless and Toto had decided an early morning walk might help his son. Jack was babbling happily in his pram, looking up at his Dad with his big brown eyes.

“You’re adorable.” Toto chuckled, snapping a photo. Within seconds he’d sent it to the chat.

Toto: Father and son time :D

Susie: Collect some milk on your way home.

Niki: How sweet. You’re so under Susie’s thumb Toto!

Susie: ;)

Valtteri: He’s getting big… not quite as big as Turbo…..

Lewis: Turbo?

_Valtteri sent a photo to Silver Arrows._

__

Lewis: Oh my god….

Emilia: My baby <3

Toto: Valtteri….. what do you feed this cat??

Valtteri: Cat food.

Susie: How much cat food?

Valtteri: Three packets a day. He’s healthy and happy. Leave him alone or I’ll spam you with photos of him.

Toto: He’s lovely.

Lewis: Not as lovely as Roscoe and Coco.

_Lewis sent a photo to the Silver Arrows._

__

Lewis: My babies. So perfect.

Valtteri: Meh, they’re dogs….

Emilia: I prefer my Turbo and Labrador.

Susie: I’m not an animal person….

Toto: Jack’s cuter :P

Niki: I had no clue we were so protective our children.

Lewis: My dogs are not my children!!!

Valtteri: Yeah! They’re just our furry family!

Niki: …. You treat them like children…. Toto agrees with me!

_Toto has left the Silver Arrows group chat._

Lewis: Wimp. Tell him I’m not impressed Susie.

Valtteri: I am not impressed either.

Susie: He’s dealing with a crying Jack, give him some credit.

Emilia: Men, am I right Susie? ;)

Susie: We love them but they are so dorky some times :P

Lewis: Are you calling me and Valtteri dorks?

Susie: And Toto!

*

A couple of weeks had gone by and the group had stayed as active as ever. The men kept sending photos of their ‘children’ while Susie and Emilia laughed at their random messages. Niki only responded on occasion, clearly having better things to do on his holiday.

Susie was sitting on the rocking chair in Jack’s room, one Friday morning around 5am. Jack had been having a restless night and didn’t seem to want to sleep. No matter how often the Scot read to him or rocked him, he just didn’t want to sleep.

Susie sighed, feeling exhausted. She took her phone out and snapped a photo of the sunrise to send to the group chat, even though everyone would be asleep.

_Susie sent a photo to Silver Arrows._

 

Susie: Someone is keeping me up, but at least the view is beautiful.

Emilia: Aww, poor you. I hope he goes to sleep soon xx

Susie: What are you doing awake? Xx

Emilia: Training, and Valtteri was snoring :(

Susie: Toto snores and I swear it gets louder when I try to move him.

Emilia: What did we marry :P

Lewis: Hey…. What’s this??

Susie: Lewis? What do you mean what’s this? It’s our group chat.

Lewis: You have a group chat without me?!

Emilia: Lewis you’re in the group chat!

Lewis: I’m not Lewis!

Susie: Then who are you??

Lewis: It’s Nico. I stole Lewis’s phone while he’s sleeping :P I can’t believe you all have a group chat and didn’t invite me!

Susie: We would have invited you if we’d known you wanted to be a part of it.

Lewis: Everyone else’s partner was invited!

Emilia: Partner??

Susie: Nico? Are you and Lewis a couple??

Lewis: ……

Susie: Nico!!

Lewis: Yes, Lewis is probably going to kill me for outing us like this, but nice knowing you all!

*

Later that day, once everyone was awake, Toto added Nico to the group chat. Feeling guilty that he hadn’t done it before.

Toto: Happy now, Nico?

Nico: Yes, thank you!

Lewis: Still can’t believe you told them about our relationship.

Nico: I’m sorry Lewis :( Love you lots <3

Lewis: Love you too.

Emilia: If it helps I can supply you with embarrassing photos of Valtteri.

Susie: I can send some of Toto ;)

Toto: SUSIE NO!

Valtteri: NO!

_Susie and Emilia sent photos to Silver Arrows._

__

Lewis: LOL!

Nico: Lmafo

Toto: I regret this group chat.

Valtteri: *glaring at you Wolff*

Susie: You love us really boys :P

Emilia: They so do Susie!


End file.
